Mutants In Australia
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Max and Fang's kids are fourteen and off to Australia for a new mission to help save a new breed of kangaroos. But, as this is MR we're on about, something is wrong. Part two of the Wings Trilogy. What ever I say about how Max saved the world is fake. R
1. Chapter 1

Mutants in Australia

I'm flying. Again. My wings are stretched out and catching the wind to carry me across the Atlantic Ocean. Yeah. Over the Atlantic Ocean. My two annoying little brothers are flapping behind me, both trying to catch up. We're about a mile apart, thanks to my little gift of fast flying, I always fly faster than them to aggravate. They're technically not my little brothers. When humans say little brothers they mean boys born about a year or less than them. Me and my brothers are about a few seconds apart. We're triplets. I'm the oldest.

"Raven! Slow down!" cried Ash, the middle born. His tan brown wings flapping like crazy to keep up. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a chance in a month of Sundays!" I cried back then flew faster. The wind rushed through my dark tresses and hit my face hard, watering my dark eyes. I take after my dad. I'm olive skinned, so are my brothers, and with dark hair and eyes. My wings are fifteen feet long and pure black. My family say I'm a natural leader, like mom.

My brothers are more like mom. Ash has blonde-brown hair and light brown eyes. His wings are fifteen feet long and, like I said, brown tan and had white streaks freckly spots. The baby triplet, Cole, was his exact copy. They like the same things and look the same. You can barley tell them apart, unless you've lived with them since you were born. Sometimes mom and dad both mix them up.

I dropped back a few meters, just in front of Mom. My mom, Maximum Ride, and dad, Fang, are off to Madagascar to sort out some problem with monkeys, like the ones of the film Madagascar. Me and my brothers are off to Australia to hang out and help save a rare breed of Kangaroos. Although they've only been discovered for about, three days, they're already endangered. You might have seen a ginger kangaroo or a red kangaroo. Maybe a grey one? But have you ever seen a pure white kangaroo? Not a bit of white and grey. All white. Like Angel's wings? Very rare. About three hundred in the wild. Two in captivity. God knows how many have been stolen illegally. The CSM are out there keeping an eye on them until we get there. Of course, the monkeys in Madagascar are having bad tantrums, attacking tourists and attempting to swim across the ocean. Even ones in zoos all over the globe. Banging on glass windows in zoo's, attacking visitors and running away. Bigger than a new breed of kangaroo. Madagascar is the home to that breed of monkey and they're the worst. So mom and dad are going to Madagascar and me and my brothers are off to Aussie. Lovely.

"Can we stop? I'm getting tired." companied Cole. I sighed.

"We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Cole. When you see a pancake house, call me." Mom said. I laughed. Nobody has a cooler mom than me. My mom has wings, broke out of school, lead the first flock and saved the world. No mom is cooler.

"But I'm hungry!" Cole moaned. I rolled my eyes. In my pocket I had about three protein bars to keep me going and a banana in my other pocket. I was wearing black leather boots, black jeans, black ripped shirt, blame the erasers, and my favourite black leather jacket. On my back was a black rucksack with hot pink hearts. I had my two charm bracelets on, both made by Freeman. To get everybody one there, I needed two bracelets.

One the first bracelet, I had a pale tan feather with a white streak going down the middle small, freckly spots and the tip (Mom), two exactly alike but barker and the spots are bigger (Ash and Cole), a pure black feather (Dad), a brown cookie (Grandma), an pink umbrella (Ella. She wasn't happy with that.), a test tube (Granddad), and black dog bone (Total), a white dog bone (Alika) and a black paw print (Ari). Mom cried when she found out the paw print was Ari. Mom never cries. Even though he tried to kill my mom and dad and everybody else, he was seven and it must have been angry when they left him behind. That was one bracelet. A pure white feather (Angel), a white and black feather (Iggy), a feather with different shades of brown (Nudge), a golden brown feather with a white tip (Gazzy), a brown feather with a grey streak and one black spot on the tip (Dylan), a red and black feather (Song), a grey feather with a black tip (Twitch), a white feather with a grey tip (Evie) a light brown feather with a dark tip (Freeman) and a grey feather (Silver).

You don't know who Silver is? He's my cousin. Iggy and Ella finally got together seven years ago and they had a kid about two years later. Ella wanted to keep the gender a surprise until it was born and they named him Silver because his wings were a silver at the time but they went darker as he grew older. He's about five, tall, with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. My only cousin. So far.

"Raven! Can I borrow one of your protein bars?" Cole asked. I groaned silently.

"I don't have any." I lied.

"There's one in your pocket, Raven." Cole said. I mentally kicked myself. Cole has an ability of seeing through one layer of clothing and metal. He and Ash and talk to each other telepathically but no more. Ash's abilities include breathing any gas and can identify any animal by looking at it, even if he hasn't heard of it before. Me? I can fly super fast and I can tell the time without looking at the sun or at a watch or clock or anything. Also, I have a Voice, who seems to be on holiday at the moment. I got them from mom.

"So can I have a protein bar? Or even the banana?" Cole asked.

"Why the hell do you have to be bloody hungry all the time?" I asked sarcastically. Mom shot me a look that kind of said 'Mind your language.' and 'Don't be nasty to your brother' at the same time. I rolled my eyes and dropped back to them. I gave Cole a protein bar then flew ahead for a mile.

Okay. A lot has happened in fourteen years. When I was two years old, Mom saved the world. Then, the flock split. Not for any bad reasons. They left because they had started their own lives. Mom and Dad stayed in America, at the E house and Iggy married Ella when she got pregnant. Mom and Dad got married when she was pregnant. She went in labour two weeks later. Nudge and Twitch went to France to fulfil one of Nudge's dreams. Being a fashion designer. She made designed fashionable bird clothes for us, large slits on the back for the wings, and about twelve human labels. Twitch became a maths teacher in a close school for people who speak English. They left when they turned fifteen. Gazzy and Evie went China. Gazzy works in a factory while Evie works in a translating company where they turn Chinese writing and stuff into English or different languages. They left when they where fifteen. Angel and Freeman went to the Carrabin, Hawaii and now Fiji. They like holiday places and travelling a lot. Dylan and Song are in Britain, watching their own flock grow up and set out on their own. I haven't met their flock yet. Maybe one day. Also, after Mom kicked Mr. Chu's butt, the School came back along with flyboys. We've been captured about three times but made it out okay. The map Song and Dylan had years ago has gone old and there might be new schools hiding somewhere different.

I spotted series of shadowy bumps in the distance. Land. I did a 180 degree arch then flew up to mom. I did another arch then flew between Mom and Dad. "Can you see the land?" I asked. Mom squinted her eyes a bit then nodded. Dad did the same. I have heard about Mom and Dad's time in Chad, Africa. We were to meet grandma in Sydney tomorrow, Australia then we'd go to some secret headquarters for the CSM. That was Plan A. If anything went wrong, we'd go to Plan B. Mom has a little rule book we learned when we were kids.

Rule 1: Always be on guard

Rule 2: Don't give in. Keep fighting and if there is no hope, fly like the wind.

That's all. Those are the two we must ALWAYS do. No matter what. We flew faster and reached Africa in about, thirty minutes. I landed gently on the sandy beach and tucked in my wings. Mom and Dad joined my side then Ash and Cole landed in front of me. I pushed through them and looked straight ahead.

"So are we going to camp at the nearest place, yeah?" Cole said.

Mom nodded. "That's the plan." she said. We swung our rucksacks off our shoulders and sat on the soft sand. I ate my banana and two of my protein bars. Mom bought some Twinkies back before we left America and stored five pasties in her bag for tomorrow. According to her and Dad, the food is terrible. Ash and Cole had about five Twinkies and two big gulps of Dad's water. I finished first. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and turned it on.

"You off on your blog?" Ash asked. I nodded. Me and Dad both have blogs. I started typing.

**Raven's Blog**

**Date: Sometime in July, right?**

**You are visitor: My counter thing overloaded. Your about one hundred million times by five million. Whatever that is. I have low education. **

**ON A BEACH**

**Hello peps! **

**Me and my family are sitting on a beach on the edge of Africa. We're having a break after flying the ocean. We're off to Sydney tomorrow to meet grandma. Well, me and my brothers. Mom and Dad are off to Madagascar to help deal with those monkeys. I don't see how they can help. Maybe they'll shut up once they see them or something. Does anybody have any ideas where any Schools are?**

A few seconds after I posted that, I had five replies.

**xoxoGGxox: The School a few miles away from London is abandoned. Some deep stuff happened there. I think it BLEW up! Serves those idiotic scientists right! I hope any of the experiments didn't get hurt!**

**England**

**Ace-Amelia: The castle in Germany is abandoned. We went there for a school trip last Tuesday. My mom was one of the kids throwing stones at it back when Itex was there. We totally follow you.**

**Germany**

**Bird-Kid Wannabe: Nope. I live in Sydney! If you guys want to pop in, go ahead!**

**Australia **

**Proud Aussie: You're coming to Australia! COOL! **

**Australia **

**Popular Nerd: No idea about any Schools. I'm off on a felid trip tomorrow in the mountains. I'll keep an eye out for any suspicious buildings. You guys are great. Do you have a boy friend?**

**England**

I sighed. I've always been asked that question.

I typed:

**I'm single but I'm married to my wings and protecting the world. I'm not really looking for love. I get all the love I need from my family.**

It's one of those weird but true answers like on _Ask Jeeves _when you ask him if he's married. Dare you to try it. I posted it the Popular Nerd and smirked at the reply.

**Popular Nerd: Oh. It don't matter. I already have two. One here and one in America over Face book.**

**England **

I was so tempted to write back 'Yeah. Sure' but I didn't. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Fans sticking to your every word?" Cole asked with a teasing smirk and playful dance in his eye.

"Yeah. As if they'd stick to yours." I replied. His smirk vanished and he jerked his head the other way. Oh yeah. I rule. "So where are we staying?" I asked.

"The nearest place." Dad answered.

"OMG! Dad spoke!" I shrieked. Mom and Dad smirked and the boys laughed. Dad still barely speaks, when he does, we make a BIG deal of it. I logged off and hid my laptop in my bag. Mom stood up and brushed sand off her butt.

"Are we going to make a move?" she asked. I stood up and wiped sand off of my butt. Ash and Cole followed. Dad stuffed the last of his banana in his mouth and copied our actions. Mom snapped out her wings, fluttering them slightly to let them breath a little. I brought out my wings and repeatedly beating them to warm them up. Ash and Cole instantly took to the air, pushing down hard and defying gravity. Dad followed.

Mom sighed. "They never warm up, do they?" she asked sarcastically. I shook my head. I did a run and jump up in the air. I pushed my wings down hard, pushing me up a few feet then I arched and headed towards the boys.

Mom joined my side. "It'll be his fault if they pull a muscle in their wings!" I said. Mom laughed.

"True." she said. We speeded up and it nudged the boys' by swatting them with my wings.

"Hey!" Ash cried then tried to knock me off course but I flapped hard, going up about a few feet then I shot forward, way too fast for them to catch up to me. I laughed evilly then grinned at them. They rolled their eyes. I rolled mine back. We had about a few more miles to go. Yey! Not.

Two hours later.

Oh my God! Why does nobody live near the beach in Africa? It's almost dark and I don't want to night light again. I'm struggling to keep my god-damn eyes open!

_**It's okay, Raven. You're almost there.**_

Hello voice! How was your holiday? And please tell me what you mean by there? From what I can see, you could have said Africa was inhabited by humans!

_**Your almost at the nearest village. Just ten more minutes.**_

Hate to break it to you, voice. I can see where I'll be in ten minutes and all I see are _trees! _No reply. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Mom? How the hell can you cope with a Voice?" I asked.

"Well. Everybody has a voice, Raven." answered Ash.

"I wasn't asking _you, _human-brain!" I said. Saying bird-brain to a bird-kid would be saying 'you're a tart' to Katie Price. True.

"It's like why girls go through pregnancies and periods. It's got to happen to someone but back when boys had them, they couldn't cope and so many went mad and committed suicide, they had to stop it for boys. That's why only we girls, me, you and Angel, have voices. Human girls would go mad if they heard a voice but we Avian-American can cope." Mom explained. Yes, it was sexist, but so, so true. I could have sworn I heard Dad mutter 'charming'. I giggled.

Thirty tiring minutes later.

Flap, flap. Snore. Flap, flap. Snore.

That's all I can hear from Cole. Jesus, where is the bloody village! Wait? Hallelujah! LIGHTS!

"LIGHTS! THANK GOD!" I screamed. Cole jerked awake, looking around as if he had slept through a tornado and all around his was a tip. The lights turned out to be headlights. To a jeep. A big, black jeep. Get this, with guns.

"UP!" Mom ordered. I shot up like an eight-five angle, hurting my back. We circled tightly, catching the sight of erasers. Great. My old little nemesis is back. I call him Ralphy. He's the cutest eraser I have ever met! He's as tall as the erasers and as strong and as stupid but the way he says 'I'm going to kill you' make him look like a sweet little puppy. Okay, a sweet, hairy, evil, little puppy.

"Kids! Get out of here! Me and your dad and do this!" Mom said. I'm not being funny but a dead tree could crush the erasers. There was about ten of them, small for erasers. Including the driver. Mom and Dad dived. I shot a look at Ash. We siblings dived at the same time, all of us thinking the same thing. _As if we're going!_

I severed straight and turn up and swung my leg out an eraser. I hit its jaw and it gasped out. Its hairy claw gripped and my ankle and it tossed me around. I snapped out my wings and pushed up hard, lifting it up off the floor then I paused flying to make it hit the floor, then flap up again. It clawed at my foot and I gave one powerful kick to hit it on the forehead. Its grip loosened and I dived down and gave it a few powerful punches of my own. The eraser howled out and punched me on my shoulder. Ouch! I swung my leg around and jabbed it in the ribs then punched its head back. I grabbed its right shoulder with my right and I swung around and went in the position as if you're about to have a piggy-bank ride. I slapped my hands over its ears, the eraser cried out in pain and when I heard a _pop! _I let go and it dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I flew up and helped Ash. He kicked his eraser in the bowel and it doubled over. I jumped on its back and suffocated its ears.

Ash took on another eraser while I found Ralphy. Sweet, little, dysfunctional Ralphy. He grinned evilly when he saw me. He threw down his gun and dived at me. I pushed my wings down but I was too slow; Ralphy hit me in my upper legs and I doubled over his shoulder. I kicked like no tomorrow. and thumped my fist between the wings, right where its sensitive. Poor Ralph yellowed out and dumped me on the floor and kicked my stomach. I screamed out and bit my lip.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU OVER-GROWN HAIRBALL!" yelled Cole and he head-locked Ralph and yanked up. Ralph gasped then gripped Coles arm and dug his rotting nails into Cole's smooth olive skin. I got up and kicked Ralph in the groin and punched his head back. Cole let go of Ralph and flew up, then spiral-kicked him in the gut. I looked around. About five out of ten erasers are down. Oh, make that six, Dad just finished one off. I flew up, joined by Ash, Cole, Dad and Mom. The erasers were leaving. They scurried back into their jeep and drove off. Jeez, they give up so easily!

"AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU BUNCH OF HAIRY MUTANTS! GO CHASE A CAT!" Ash yelled back to them.

"Report?" Mom said as we started moving back into the evening.

"Fine." Dad mumbled.

"I'm alright." said Ash, wiping the blood from his nose, dark patches forming on the side of his jaw.

"Okay." Cole replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Cool as cucumber." I said. My ribs ached like hell, but ,hey, that's life as a Avian-American mutant for you.

**YIPEY! My first chappie for my second MAXIMUM RIDE fanfic! Hehehe. The plan seems a little boring, I know but it's got more action planned than the last one. When I said Fang had been gone for a week, back in Fang's Return, I meant about two months. One week seems a bit too tiny for him to find a new flock in Britain (Thank You to Lux for pointing that out!) I tried to see if I could re-edit that bit but forgive me. I'm dumb and I'm new to FFN. Jeez, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A STORY OR REVIEW ALERT MEANS! Help me out a bit, please...*disappears* **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Like I said, Eraser give up so easily these days. At first it was about thirty of them fighting for about fifteen minutes and now its five fighting for a few seconds! It's easier but Mom and Dad keep training us to fight and we hardly even try!

"LIGHTS!" cried Cole. This time, it wasn't a van full of erasers. It was an actual village. There was Celt-like houses with roofs made of straw and the walls were made of neat stones and mud. Cool. The lights were from white-fabric tents, strong light shooting through the gaps.

"Fly down and be silent." Mom ordered.

I slightly tucked in my wings, making me drop gently. I landed lightly, tucking my wings tight to my back and spinning around, my raptor eyes on the lookout for erasers or crazy scientists. Dad joined my right side, Ash and Cole on my left and mom a few feet in front of us. We started walking towards the tent, making as less noise as possible. We snaked up to the side of the tent and leaned in to hear. Mom gave us the 'silent' signal (when you put your index finger to your closed mouth) and I peeked through a small hole through the fabric. I heard voices. None of them seemed familiar.

"How many?"

"At least fifty."

"Fantastic. Good work, Harrington."

"Thank you, sir."

"The Boss will be pleased. When will they attack?"

"In about two-"

CRUNCH! I jerked my head left to see Ash's face pale white and looking down to the ground. He had stepped on something and crushed the skull making blood spring out like a fountain. I heard footsteps coming towards us. My heart froze.

"Up!" Mom whispered. My wings sprang out and pushed down hard, taking me up to the air. I pushed down again and I was up in the night sky. Mom took the lead and headed east. Ash and Cole took over me, Dad at my heels. I flapped twice and head east with everyone else. Then came guns. Wow! Guns! I flew faster, catching up to mom in front. Dad flew between the boys.

"Did you hear them say about fifty attacking in two?" asked Dad. I nodded.

"But in two what? Hours? Days? Years?" Mom questioned. "I wish we had Angel with us!"

I nodded in agreement. "And fifty what? Erasers? Thanks to _somebody _we missed out on something important!" I said.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault! That snake just appeared out of nowhere!" Ash defended.

"You should have been looking where you were standing!" I retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Mom yelled. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Especially mutant ones.

We flew for about five minutes. "I'm tired!" Cole complained. Mom sighed.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping in a tree tonight." Dad mumbled. My heart jumped. A tree? Cool! "Just try not be eaten by anything."

Great. Just fab.

Mom landed by the nearest tree and climbed up. "Clear! I'll take first watch" she said. I jumped down on a thick branch and laid down with my back facing up. This tree bark is hard!

"Night kids!" Dad said. Everyone mumbled 'goodnight' then we all drifted off in to Dreamland, apart from Mom who's on watch.

I had dreams that night. Bad dreams. Night mares. I dreamed I was being attacked by those crazy monkeys, screaming at me and pulling my feathers out and nibbling on my ankles. Then I was standing on Ayres Rock and then I jumped off and wings were frozen. Then I dreamed that I was at the School. I was trapped in a dog cage, bits of me being removed. I had three feathers gone, a lock of hair, my long finger and toe nails clipped and a chunk of bone gone. Of course they took some of my blood. Also some saliva and a tooth, my finger prints were taken and I was measured everywhere. They even clipped a bit of loose skin from where I was peeling from sun burnt. My dreams are crazy.

"Wake up, Raven! Time to get moving." Dad said as he shook me awake. I jumped up and looked around. Ash is rubbing the sole of his shoe against an rock, trying to get some blood from it, Cole nibbling on a protein bar and Mom was eating potato chips.

"Ready to get air borne?" Mom asked. I nodded. We need to get to going ASAP. I jumped down and snapped out my wings. I flapped them gently then I started to run, getting ready for a powerful jump. Something moved in the corner of my eye and I skidded. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor surrounded by _lions! _

"Raven, keep completely still.." Dad warned. My wings are open so they're catching my scent. Slowly, I prop myself up and tuck in my wings. Three lionesses are in front of me, baring their teeth, while a big male lion stands at my right, pawing his way towards me. I get into a crouching position hearing a soft growl from one of the lionesses. I crouch smaller and bring out my wings a bit. The youngest lioness cocks her head while the others growl. Then the big daddy male gives out a loud roar. My cue to get out of there. I jump high up in the air and snap my wings entirely out and push down strongly. They missed me by an inch. Phew!

Dad and Mom join my sides, over flapping my wings.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked.

"You scared the he-"

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME, RAVEN! DO IT AGAIN!" cried the twins in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said and flew faster, taking the lead. So today we're off to Mozambique then catching a plane to good old Sydney.

"Lions rarely attack humans!" I blurted out.

"Well done, Sherlock!" cried Ash sarcastically.

"Shut up, Watson!" I shouted back.

"Oi!" Dad warned. He started it.

"So why did they come after me when they just blink at humans?" I asked out loud.

"Hmm. Maybe it's because we're Avian-American! And they like our blood more than humans! Didn't you notice that you had bird DNA in you, Raven? You do have freakin' wings!" Ash said, talking to me as if I was three months old.

That did it. I flew back and jumped on Ash's back and thumped m fist between the wings. Ash turned belly-up and I fell off. I opened wings and soared up. Ash twirl-kicked my ribs and I grabbed his leg and headbangered him. I let go and he went started to fall. Mom grabbed my arms and held me back while Dad and Cole soared down to help Ash.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Raven?" Mom shrieked.

"Oh. Suddenly _I'm _the enemy! Ash started it!" I cried. Ash came up, looking quiet pale and nervous.

"You need to calm down, girl!" Dad warned.

"Why am I the one getting all the blame and rows? ASH STARTED IT!" I screamed.

"You attacked me!" Ash cried back.

"You were winding me up!" I retorted. "And if it wasn't for you, we'd know what's attacking and when!" I pushed out my wings and flew backwards, knocking an unexpected Mom downwards, and headed east really fast.

70 mph, 95 mph, 105 mph, 120 mph, 147 mph, 150 mph, 175 mph, 80 mph, 90 mph, 210 mph, 230 mph, 250 mph. Wind whipping through my hair, smacking my face, watering my dark eyes, shaking my black feathers. I was flying with heart. 260, mph. My fastest time yet. I could see the sea from here, thanks to my raptor vision. I tried to speed up but my wings started aching. I slowed down a few miles and flew up wards some more. I was about higher than a plane, so high people down low could hardly see me. I turned and couldn't see the others. I headed south to Maputo, where the airport was.

_**Raven, go back to your family.**_

Hello Voice! Nice to see you again!

_**Go back.**_

Pray tell why I should listen to you and go back?

_**They're worried about you, Raven.**_

That's a first. If I had been headbangered by Ash they'd just let me fall and coo over Ash to see if his 'precious' hands weren't sore. I'm off to Sydney. I'm tempted to fly _fly _there. Screw the planes and jets.

_**Then wait for them somewhere. Don't go to Sydney without your brothers. **_

Why?

_**You'll need them.**_

I DON'T need my brothers. I would be a lot happier without them!

_**You'll need them to help save the planet from Itex.**_

Yeah sure. Whatever. Don't forget I'm the one with the brain. You're just a voice in a head.

_**But I'm in your brain, Raven. I know what you're thinking and how you feel. Don't forget that. **_

**Crazy yah? You're probably thinking "Who wrote this crap?" BUT I'M LEARNING PEOPLE! Updates are going to be slow ta to Treorchy Comprehensive. School's a pain. The School is an even BIGGER pain. **

**Look at the button below this and click on it and write in what you think of this chapter NOW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Those with little brothers, you know my pain. Those who wish you have a little brother, you'd be better off as Hitler. I landed in a tree, not far from town, an pulled out my laptop. I signed in and started writing on my blog.

**Raven's Blog**

**Time: I'm guessing 8: 57? *Checks* Oh yeah. **

**You are visitor: my counter thing has over loaded twice. You're up high, believe me.**

**SITTING IN A TREE**

**I'm not far off from the airport; I'm just waiting for my 'family' to catch up. Me and Ash had a fight and I got the blame. Again. According to my voice, I have to have my brothers with me to help save the world. Yeah right! **

**Last night we landed outside a tent and we heard some guy saying fifty will be attacking in two. two what? Who's attacking? If it wasn't for Ash we'd know. He had to step on something. Also I almost became lion chow this morning. Any quezziez? **

**ILoveLollipops: What's being attacked by lions like?**

**Canada**

**Raven: Kinda scary if you're a human but for a bird kid, being attacked by giant CATS is a nice change. **

**Joey: I went to a zoo the other day and I saw that new breed of kangaroo. They looked kinda scary. Their eyes are like a frowning shape and their teeth are massive! **

**Australia **

**Raven: You can't judge a book by its cover unless it's wearing a lab coat or looks like Wolverine.**

**Evergreen: You guys are the bomb! Could it be fifty robots?**

**Raven: If it was robots, there would be like a zillion! Fifty must mean their hard to make. **

**I best be gone, here come the 'family'. **

**Fly on,**

**Raven.**

I packed away my laptop and jumped to the ground. Ash landed about three meters away from me, Cole next to him. Mom landed in front of me with dad a wingspan away.

"I haven't got all day." I said coldly. I spun on my heel and walked towards the town.

"Sorry for aggravating you, Raven." Ash mumbled.

"Don't say it unless you mean it." I replied. I have every right to be mad. You're probably thinking I'm over reacting but I'm not. Back when we were five, Ash tripped sending his ice cream all over the ground. He said I pushed him and I ended up with no supper. When we were seven, he called me a dodo head and I called him as ugly as an eraser and, again, I ended up with no chocolate. I never win. It's not fair.

"I told you she won't listen." Dad whispered harshly to mom.

"Well it was worth a try!" she whispered back. I kept on walking, pretending I didn't hear them. I took off my jacket then put it back on again. Everyone followed. We did this to hide our wings a bit. We followed mom into the air port and up to the counter.

"Hawk in the sky." she whispered to the woman behind the counter. Hawk in the sky? WTF?

"Right this way please." the woman said. She gave a flash of her pure white teeth then opened a door behind her. Mom jumped over the counter and Dad followed. I did the same, not having a clue what was happening. I followed Dad into a machine room and he went down some sort of slide! I followed and ended up facing an exit door. I went outside and saw a big jet with _Majesty _written on the side in red curvy writing.

"Okay kids. This is where we split. When you get to Sydney, go into the Opera House at four in the afternoon and wait for Grandma." Mom instructed. I nodded then looked at the jet. "And Raven. Be nice to you brothers." she warned. I jerked my head to her.

"I think I might fly by myself. I don't want them two tagging along like lost -"

"RAVEN!" Mom shrieked. I folded my arms across my chest and frowned. So now I'm stuck on a jet with the two people who I hate the most (Scientists and erasers don't count) on our way to one of the world's coolest cities. Fabitty fab.

I hugged mom and dad goodbye then boarded the flying tin can. It's like a fancy living room with cosy leather sofas, cool coffee table and blankets and cushions. There was a small fridge with tons of cans of soda and food in there with a battery powered microwave on top. I sat on the sofa and pulled out my laptop.

"Hey." Ash muttered, sitting on the sofa opposite. I looked up at him then looked back down. "I'm really sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have treated you as if you we're a retarded pigeon." he said.

I snorted. Retarded pigeon. So funny.

"I always get the blame for things. It's not fair." I grumbled.

"I know. You can kick my butt later. I'm sorry." he apologised. He jumped over to my side and gave me a peck on the cheek. I gave him a weak smile then punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"You two finally friends now?" Cole asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" I said. Cole shrugged then grabbed a soda from the refrigerator then sat down.

"So where off to save a new breed of kangaroo. Yippee." Cole said sarcastically, I chuckled.

"Remember to be on guard at all times. I'm responsible for you two and I don't want my head on a stick because you're got a broken bone." I warned.

"you're not responsible for us!" Cole said.

"I'm older"

"By a few seconds"

"And every microsecond counts." I retorted. Cole opened his soda and drank. "So what do you think is going to attack? Fifty what?" I asked.

"Fifty is too low for Flyboys and M-Geeks." Ash said.

"Fifty is too high for Erasers." Cole mumbled. I remember when Mom told me Erasers used to crawl the walls of every place that existed on this Earth. Now, you rarely see them in a country. Africa, Russia and America are the only places that's been reported of Erasers. They're big places and cover most of the land. Well, maybe not America but that country is powerful. I miss Ralphy.

" What about submarines or planes?" I wondered. Ash shook his head.

"Normally there's about twelve submarines and three aeroplanes. And a jet." He explained. I agreed.

Later, when Ash and Cole were playing poker, I decided to go on Utube and chill out. I left my IPod at home. After I listened to Alejandro, I decided to have a look at what's hot. Music had to be Katy Perry's California girls , How-to and styles was some person giving tips on how to dye your hair. Maybe I'll show people who to dye your wings and see how many hits I get? News and Politics looks interesting. It's an English clip of the news. Some woman with a freaky bob. Next it the writing is called: Attack of the Lemurs. those crazy monkeys having tantrums? Let's have a look.

The video was freaky. It was a zoo security camera and it showed a lemur jump from a tree and attack a middle-aged woman. It practically pulled out all her hair. Then it switched to another zoo with the monkeys banging on the glass and screaming. Then to another where the monkeys were all peaceful and chomping away on pineapple. Then they all went made at the same time, some threw food at the watchers, some jumped up and down, slamming their tiny fists on the tree branches. Then onto another, the lemurs were chewing at the rope, on the two ends and it gave way. Then they attacked the zoo keeper with attempted strangle. At first, I thought this was a joke but their really freaky. No joke. They scream and scream and roll around.

I was frozen after watching that. Ash and Cole had joined my sides when they heard the screaming.

"You kids alright back there?" asked the pilot.

"Yeah." the three of us said in unison.

"So mom and dad are off to see if they can stop this?" Ash sneered. "How the hell can they stop that?"

"Maybe they'll stop once they catch their scent." I guessed.

"Maybe it's a warning?" Cole guessed. Though my brother can be stupid, he's smart when he wants to be.

"For what?" I wondered.

"Itex? Global Warming? Danger? Aliens?" Ash randomly pulled out.

"Great. Get ready for Independence Day. Alien attack!" I joked. Cole smirked. "But seriously, what the hell is wrong with these monkeys?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." The guys said at the same time.

Ralph gazed at the jet flying over head though his binoculars. The _Majesty _held his prey. The three teenage hybrids. Ralph pressed the button on his ear piece and spoke in.

"Take down Subject One. Collect Target 1, 2 and 3. Kill the unnecessary. Meet at Base Two Three Nine. Make no mistakes." he spoke. His eyes fixed on the jet, he unfurled his wings. Time to kill.

**I'll get to work on chapter 4 ASAP! But I gotta update my other FF's first. Remember:**

**Edward is a fairy because he sparkles and lives in the woods;**

**Fang is tall, dark and winged. **

**FANG IS THE BEST!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Action in this one, guys! **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My dark eyes fluttered open. I've had about a thirty minuet nap on the sofa. Ash and Cole were sitting up on the other sofa, both asleep.

_Beep. Beep._

I shot up, rubbing my eyes and getting alert. I stood up and scanned the room for anything unordinary.

"What the hell is that?" I heard a whisper from the cockpit. I jerked my head to door, now closed, and listened carefully.

"I have no idea. Should we alert the passengers?" I heard a different voice, more deeper than the first, spoke.

"Not su-Wait! Are those _rockets?"_ came the feminine voice. I jumped to the door and swung it open. I leaned forward and checked out the dash board. "Miss!" a woman. There was a radar with three white ovals coming in three directions behind us, two smaller ovals coming at us a hell of a lot faster than the bigger ovals. All heading towards us. I spun around and jumped on my brothers.

"Get the hell up! Mayday! Mayday!" I screeched and shook them frantically. Ash yawned and sat up straight. Cole stood up, making me fall on the floor. "Ow." I mumbled but I still got to my feet and stared at my brothers. They are still half asleep.

"Wha-" Cole mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Neophytes. I examined the room again, looking for something to wake my brothers up pronto. I grabbed a small tin bucket with ice cubes in and tipped them down my brother's backs. Ash jumped up and let out a howl. Cole sprang to his feet and did some kind of dance and ripped off his shirt, revealing a very muscular chest.

"Eww! Put it away!" I cried, turning away from Cole. He slipped back on his shirt and gazed at me.

"What the hell!" he asked rudely.

"When you too are ready, we've got rockets com-" BANG! SHATTER! BURST! I bent down, covering my head with my arms. One of the rockets has hit and the others are coming. The tail of the plane burst into flames and the jet started to head downwards. "Quick! Get the humans!" I ordered and dived into the cockpit. SMASH!A rocket hit the left wing and the plane tipped sideways. The co-pilot, the guy, fell sideways and knocked the pilot out of her chair. She fell onto the side and whacked her head on the dash board, knocking her out. BANG! The third rocket hit the right wing and now, the jet was a falling dart, heading for the sea. The co-pilot moved towards the woman and picked her up bridal style.

"Raven! We gotta get air borne!" Ash cried. I jerked back to see my brothers fighting off some flames, really big flames, with a fire extinguisher and a big bottle of water. I stared back at the radar. Three rockets gone but there was still three more coming. I stared at it. If we flew away, the rockets would still come after us. I racked my brain, thinking of a plan. I glanced at the pilots, the woman was out and the male trying to stop the bleeding on her forehead. I gotta think of something.

"Raven!" Cole cried. The rockets were following the jet. Or was it us? Maybe...

_**Bingo, Raven. **_I smiled in triumphant. I spun around and signalled Ash and Cole to come to the cockpit.

"Leave the humans. I'll fly out there to see if the rockets follow me. I'll try and stop them but you two keep an eye out for those rockets and watch out for the sea!" I yelled over the noise of flames. They nodded. They knew I know what I'm doing. I skipped in to the, well what was, the belly of the plane. I concentrated really hard on the sky through the flames. I did a small run and jumped through. I got out of the plane like a bullet and unfurled my wings and I got yanked up. I flew towards a rocket head on. I did change course. About a few seconds from hitting me, I tucked in my wings and dropped like a bomb. The rocket dropped with me. I grinned then soared towards the three jets behind the burning jet. It's time for some kick-ass.

I jerked up, slightly missing another rocket. So now I have two on my tail. I skyrocketed towards the left jet, giving me an adrenalin rush feeling. I the determination glowed in my eyes and I dived from another rocket then glided slightly right. I flew faster, keeping alert for any surprise rockets. I then flew head to head with the cockpit of one jet. I then heard the whir getting close. Here come the babies! I slowed down to let them catch up them as I was about to hit the plane, I mass dived, missing the jet by the tip of a feather. The rockets, however, went straight into the jet's cockpit, killing those inside and sending the rest of the jet to the sea. Score! I tightened my fists then angled forty five degrees right. Time to take down the middle one. The middle jet let go about two rockets, both heading at me. I waited until they were about an inch from my face then rolled out of the way, to the right, and the rockets went straight through the metal and burst inside. I flew out of the way then headed back to the left wing. I ripped off the rockets and speared them through the glass of the cock pit window, blowing up the cock pit. One jet left. KABOOM! I swung my vision over to the _Majesty_ and my eyes burned as I saw nothing but a big cloud of black and grey smoke and falling bits of metal on fire, leaving a amber trail behind them. A lump formed in my throat. No way was my brothers dead. A heard a _thiss_ and I dived down. I had three rockets on my trail. I did a sharp ninety five degree angle turn and I flew up, beating my wings down and up with a frantic rhythm. I did a one hundred and eighty degree turn and headed towards the final jet. I flew a few inches from the nearest wing and then soared up. One rocket hit the wing. I flew past the tail then I landed on it then jumped off by the time one of the rockets was about to fly into it. The jet tipped and headed down. I headed towards the cockpit but then something heavy and hairy fell on me. I flew down, twirled around and faced an Eraser. Ralphy.

"Time to die, Raven." he sneered.

"You said that last time." I noted then dodged his sloppy punches. I grabbed his left wing, swung him around then house kicked his gut. His claws scraped my face and then his hard boot kicked my arm. I heard a tiny click and pain exploded in my elbow. _Pain is just a message. You can ignore the message. Ignore the message! _I punched Ralph in the jaw and I swung my foot into his muzzle. He let out a howl and then tackled me. I dived down then circled him sharply then house-kicked him again. He dropped like rock then grabbed my ankles, dragging me down with him. I flapped down hard then wiggled my feet from his grasp. Ralph's wings shot out fully then he grabbed my ankles again then started to head-banger me. I crossed my across my chest then sat up and dived at him. Ralph let go then fell back as I punched his ear. He pushed me hard, sending me falling down. I let myself fall for a few meters then opened my wings. Ralph just hovered. As I flew up, he headed back to Africa. I blinked. He turned around and growled.

"Wait until next time, Raven Ride. Next time, I'll have your head served on a silver platter with a siding of chicken!" He snarled.

"Can't wait for dinner then, Ralphy. I'll bring the wine. Make sure you don't runaway crying when you find out I'm so hard that you'll break your teeth!" I called after him. I turned around to see if Ash and Cole were flying nearby. They weren't. My heart my heart clenched as I flew towards the clearing cloud of smoke. I searched the area but I saw nothing.

"RAVEN!" came a scream from below me. I looked down to see Cole and Ash flying up to me, both carrying a pilot. I dived down and joined their sides.

"So while I have been destroying jets and fighting off Erasers, you two have been swimming with bottle-nosed dolphins?" I mused, eyeing how soaked the boys were, along with the pilots.

"We steered the jet into the rocket and we fell into the water in the cockpit. Talk about rush!" Ash laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go now? This guy is heavy!" Cole complained, nodding at the African-American man. I grabbed the guy's right arm and carried him along with Cole. "So how long is a flight to Australia from here?" Cole asked.

"About ten hours by plane. Nine by jet. Two by Avian-American." I answered. Ash chuckled then we flew towards Australia.

**Writing action gives you such a rush! I'll update whenever I can but I gotta go and do my Welsh homework. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Grandma!" I shrieked, throwing myself into my grandmother's embrace. She hugged me back, burying her face in my shoulder. We drew apart then she cupped my face in her palms.

"Haven't you grown! My God, you look just like your father!" she shrieked. Last time I saw her, I was twelve. Her hair had gone slightly grey and wrinkles were forming around her eyes. Her sight drifted over me and on to Ash and Cole. Her jaw dropped and she wrapped her arms around them. "Look at you two! You've got your mother's looks and your father's body!" she cried. I grinned as I watched the boys turn blushing pink. I spun around to keep an eye out for erasers but instead, I spotted a group of girls (around seventeen) with long blonde hair and make-up plastered all over their faces, all of them staring at my brothers and biting their lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey. Looks like you two have a bunch of fan-girls." I teased glancing at my brothers then nodding at the group of girls. The boys smirked then shook their heads.

"Maybe we should go and say hi." Cole grinned. Ash chuckled. "Plus, it looks like we're not the only ones with fans." Cole added, nodding at a pair of brown-haired, brown-eyed boys, staring at me. I sighed and waved at them. They blushed beetroot then spun around and headed towards the exit.

"Erasers?" I guessed.

"Nope. Admirers." Ash teased. I turned my head towards the group of girls as they pulled up their very short skirts a bit and pulled down their very small tops. My jaw clenched. I walked between the boys, hooked arms with them then started walking to the exit. Grandma tottered behind. We passed the group of girls and they glared daggers at me.

"Stupid tarts." I grumbled. I turned to grandma and smiled. "So where's Total and Alika?" I asked.

"Total's in the car. Alika stayed back. She hasn't been herself lately. " Grandma answered. I frowned. We got in the jeep and I got squashed in the middle. Total, who is in the front seat, turned around and gave us a grin. His once pitch black fur had gone slightly lighter and greyer, but those warm eyes stayed the same. He wore a bright red leather collar with no name tag but some numbers on the side.

" Hey kids! How's everybody back in America?" Total asked. Yes, he's a talking dog. Wait until you see the wings.

"Fine! And how's all the pups?" I asked.

"What? All twenty seven of them? And the grand pups? All thirteen? I've got one hell of a Christmas card list." Total replied. I gave a giggle while the boys let out a friendly laugh.

"So, where're we heading?" Ash asked.

"First, to my house for the night. Tomorrow, I'll take you to see the new breed of kangaroo. We're calling them 'Angel Kangaroo' because, you know, pure white fur and big, bright blue eyes. A bit like your auntie Angel." Grandma explained.

"Angel was a devil in disguise." Cole muttered. He's referring to what happened in Book Six but I'm not going to say just in case no one has read it yet.

We drove for about an hour in the car then , driving through Sydney, then we pulled up to a small, average house. It was small with paned windows and grey stoned walls. I got out and swung my bag over my shoulder. It looked nice and cosy but being in a small place makes me twitchy. Grandma locked the car then rushed up to the door and unlocked it. Total scrambled in to the house then shot up the stairs.

"I bet you guys are tired!" Grandma noted. Honestly, I haven't noticed how tired I am. It's what you get when you fly for two hours, shoved on a plane then a long car trip.

"Don't forget how hungry we are." Cole pitched in. I smiled.

"What feast do you lot need?" Grandma asked sighing sarcastically.

Guess what feast we had? We had rice and kangaroo curry (it kinda tastes like spicy chicken), ten handfuls of Native Raspberries, Mud Crab (do not eat!), a big bottle of water each and Grandma's surprise.

"Time to bring some American food in this!" she declared, placing a dish in front of us.

"Hot dogs!" Ash cried. I chuckled. He loved hotdogs.

"And apple pie for desert!" Grandma added. I grinned. You don't get this grub back home. I snatched four hotdogs and gobbled them down before you could say 'American Pie'.

"Great pie, Nan!" Cole praised, stuffing his face with his third piece of pie.

"Thank you, Cole. And now, the lot of you, up you bed. Boys share the room on the right. Raven on the second room to the left. I'm in the centre and the bathroom is down stairs, next to the stairs." Grandma ordered.

The three of us groaned. "Can't we-"

"NO! You've gone though a plane attack, another flight and a long ride. Plus the two hour fly flight and the fact someone decided to snap one of the body guard's shoulder blade." Grandma ordered.

"I didn't know he was on our side!" I cried. Grandma pointed upstairs then raised an eyebrow at us. I sighed at got up.

"Fine but we get a lie in tomorrow." I dealt.

"Don't count of it." Grandma smirked as Cole and Ash sulked behind me. We headed up the wooden stairs and the boys grumbled as they entered their room.

"Please Alika. Just talk to me. You've been quiet for ages." I heard Total beg. Alika gave a whimper. I frowned. Poor Total. I wonder what's wrong with her? Poor thing. I sneaked into my room then jumped onto the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, surprisingly I fell asleep.

**Sorry I've been so neglectful for so long! I've been kinda busy with homework and stuff but I've been working on this chapter in whatever spare time I had. Next chapter will probably say the kids meeting the kangaroos and stuff. It might be a while but please wait! **


End file.
